Mobile network extenders, such as 4G/5G extenders, also known as Extended Input/Output (EIO) modules, may be used with host routers to provide wide area network (WAN) access to (e.g. enterprise) private networks. An enterprise private network may use an extender for primary or backup WAN access.
An extender typically includes a network interface for connection to the host router and a cellular modem to provide a wireless link to a mobile network. For good cellular signal reception, the extenders are typically mounted in a relatively high location of a building, such as a rooftop, of the enterprise.
Unfortunately, such exposure makes the extender a likely target for theft. In some situations, a stolen extender may provide unauthorized access to the private network, which may then be made vulnerable to a malware attack or the like.